Inception Of the Golden Age
by virtexrican
Summary: Almost every time period has a beginning see as how a lost guardian tries creates his own Era as he find himself a new purpose as he tries to lead a people to usher in their own Golden Age.


**_Hey there ok this is my first attempt at a story, this is something i have thought about for second but just started to try and put it out there._** ** _This story will be AU of course some Destiny enemies will be in different places then originally, Also my version of guardians will be fairly OP but, i will try my best to be reasonable._**

 ** _I Don't own the Destiny series, or My Hero Academia only my OC's are mine._**

 ** _Chapter 1: Proluge_**

In the sky's over the moon a Sails Of Osiris sept wing starship hangs in low its orbit in the cockpit a lone guardian is going over the assignment given to him by ikora ray.

"So Alzok Däl, Zyrok Däl, and Gornuk Däl all decided to congregate beneath the moon for some unknown reason, And they want me to figure out why?" The guardian wondered a loud.

Just then a Ghost came through the door onto the cockpit and spoke to the guardian in a feminine like voice. "I wouldn't say an unknown reason Kennari since we are dealing with ultra wizards all near immortal sisters as well, as a warlock you are better prepared for the Darkness that will be thrown at you as well your near head vanguard level skill set besides aren't you supposed to be one of the best?" She said.

Just after she finished the guardian turns his head to slightly look at her from the corner of his eye "It isn't about being the best Eir I am just wondering aloud why me? Ikora did say stealth is highly stressed that type of task is more suited for a Hunter not a Warlock." Kennari finished.

" I just told you why you're basically almost as good as if not better than other guardian Ikora made the perfect choice We'll be fine Ken, we are more than capable of handling this so stop worrying." Eir counterd

At that Kennari turned fully around to Eir.

"I hope you are right about that just having a bad feeling about all this." Kennari ominously stated.

Once they were done talking Kennari set the ship to do a fly by over the moon's surface, right outside the entrance to the temple where the was taking place.

After that was done he went through his inventory selecting the the weapons he wanted to have equipped for the assignment ahead, he decided to go heavily armed for this assignment bringing his:

.Bygones

.Dual Midnight coup hand cannons

.Trinity Ghoul

. and the Dust Rock Blues

Since he was walking into a hive temple solo to fight ultra wizards he had Eir bring some extras just in case things fell apart on this mission.

 ** _Outside the Temple_**

Out on the horizon you can make out a fast moving object moving against the stars getting closer to the entrance,

showing no signs of stopping the now recognizable Sails of Osiris zooms right by the temple making a near perfect and near fatal Nap of the Earth pass, before flying off into the moon's high orbit.

The only thing left behind is the dust kicked up from the maneuver, and a tall Warlock standing in the middle of it all holding a Bygones pulse rifle in his arms.

"Why must you show off now of all

times?"Eir inquiries materializing above

Kennari's left shoulder.

"I wasn't trying to _'Show off'_ Eir I wanted this to a quick insertion, no reason to have my ship hang around the entrance."

Kennari retorted

"mmmm... If you say so Ken" Eir says while playfully rolling her ghost eye in a disbelieving tone.

Kennari disregards the tone, And decides to move in to the temple doors. Once inside the temple Kennari pulls out Eir

"E give me a quick scan i want to know where we need to go then after that start working on getting me a layout of as much as tgis temple as you can, I want us to be as prepared we can down here."

Kennari cautiously asked of her.

"Got it Ken just take the route that heads down on your left then keep straight I'll direct you from there."

As the Kennari made his way down the path he decided to bring out his Midnight coups just in case of any unexpected encounters.

 ** _Further in into the temple_**

As the Guardian walking deeper and deeper in to the tunnel system of tge temple him and his partner came up on a 4 way intersection including the path he was on.

Just as he was about to ask Eir which way was he to go next she spoke up first "Ken a lot of movement on the path to our front close." Eir frantically whispered.

Without uttering a word as soon a she finished Kennari bolted behind a rock behind a overturned pillar in pieces and waited as he peeked his head over the rock he saw 4 knights, 8 acolytes, and about 36 thrall, all coming from the path that Eir said directly in front of them.

Once they approached the crossroads I got my duel midnights ready just in case, right when I was going to cock the hammer back on them the whole group went to the path on my left without hesitation with pure clumsy uniformity.

Once i was sure they were all gone he addressed Eir to make sure of something.

"Eir aren't we supposed to go down that path?" I said pointing to my left.

"Yes we are Ken it is down that path a good 15-20 minutes walk and we should be in the room where they are all meeting." Eir responded.

"Alright let's go we don't want to keep them waiting." Kennari said in a deceptively upbeat as they made their way down the path deeper into the temple.

 ** _Approaching the meeting chamber_**

Not to far outside the chamber Kennari started to hear noises coming from down the hall and he could feel himself getting colder as he got closer to their destination he was going to speak on this until Eir beat him to it "Careful Ken the meeting is taking place in the room just ahead, the darkness is very strong here so be careful if you go down i can't save you Ken so watch yourself... please." she said cautiously.

Kennari noticing the worry in her voice as she got quieter towards the end of the sentence Kennari tried to ease her concerns, "Don't worry E we got this just keep me infoinformed in there about where the are and I'll handle the rest, I trust you got my back in there?" he asked

leaving the question hanging in the air.

"You know I do let's do this and find out what they are up to." she says with more energy than before noticeably better.

"You got it let's do this." Kennari says happy he was able to ease her concerns a little.

Once he stepped through the room the first thing he noticed was the feeling like the temperature dropped to almost below freezing due to the amount of darkness in this room, and how the room was massive a three story room with two huge circular platforms above a near flat circular floor, almost arena like looking down.

Looking around his surrounding and his map for details he noticed that he had enemies on his floor at the top and the rest on the ground floor, leaving the second floor unoccupied with the majority of enemies being on the ground surrounding the three Wizard sisters in a prostrate position.

Noticing he was not alone on third level with 5 thrall and 3 acolytes Kennari decided get his bow out, so he could take them out silently his mind wandered to an overview this whole situation

While he may have been one of the best guardians with weapon combat many others considered him elite when it came to his accuracy with the bow, basically everyone within the last city considered hin protégé like with his fluidity as well as brutality with his hand cannons, using moves Cayde himself would be proud of, he couldn't write off the bad feeling he was having he thought contacting the city for backup but decided against it, and wrote off his negative feelings to the darkness that surrounded him trying to make him give in to fear.

Once he got his bow he out Kennari took aim on the first thrall since they were more of them and they would be easier to handle, as he drew the string back he adjusted his aim to the head due to the nature of his bow headshots would pay off if he could do this right.

He slowed his breathing and started taking deep breaths, right when he was ready he held his breath to steady his aim, once he was sure the thrall was out of site he let go of the the string immediately releasing all the tension in the bow.

The arrow flew through the air electricity silently arcing on the arrow, as it impacted perfectly through the head of the thrall killing it.

Once he nailed the one he quickly crouched down and accquired his next target drawing the bow the same as before, releasing the tension string sending the arrow through the head of the next thrall killing it immediately. Kennari then carried on this same rapid fire tempo through the heads of all the thrall until there were none left, once all the thrall were down not slowing down he moved over to the acolytes, as he did he noticed they were all standing next to each other observing the three wizards.

Undeterred Kennari lined up his sight with the head of the acolyte in the middle, pulling the string of his bow back to the fullest he released the arrow as the arrow flew through the space between Kennari and the acolytes, about halfway there the arrow split into three, In a whisper of an explosion rippling with electrical energy. the three arc arrows now zoomed towards the acolytes until almost immediately after splitting each impaled itself in between the three eyes of the three acolytes, until all three fell over and disintegrated in a mess of dust and electricity before they hit the ground.

Still in a zone switched over to look for a next target, once he realized that no more were on his level he slowly unstrung his bow and lowered it, looking around he saw all enemies on his floor were gone, so he decided to move down to the second level above the main one.

Right before got to the second level he decided to bring out his long range option

"Eir can switch out the Trinity ghoul for me." Kennari quietly whispered

"sure for what though ken" Eir asked

Kennari turned his helmeted head slightly towards his ghost partner before addressing her " Switch it to the _Whisper Of The Worm_ for me please, imma need to drop these sisters quick and it is my best bet." he said in certainty.

Eir nodded in agreement and started cycling through the weapons in the Guardian's possession so he could freely use the Whisper of the worm on his targets once it was done she let him know "Ok you are good to go Ken just be careful, and remember once you kill one of the sisters you have thirty seconds before they revive themselves, so you need to kill all three before that time ok?"

Eir asked to her guardian.

At that Kennari turned his head fully to Eir

"Got it E thanks fot the reminder." he thanked before asking Eir a question he just thought about " When did you find all that extra stuff about oversoul out E?" He genuinely wonderd.

Eir stared Kennari directly in the face "While we were making our way down here ken, I wanted to give you as much info on this I could and while it is not that known about, the archives do have some accounts of hive beings binding themselves with some form of oversoul."

Eir said with care in voice, as well as a kid like twinkle in her eye while looking at Kennari.

Kennari lifted his eyebrows and tilted his head to the right with a slight grin on his face, noticing the tone that let him know she was going to be looking more into this later during our free time. After some more moments staring at Eir, Kennari shook his head and look back yowards the ritual.

Once he started moving close to some cover he felt a familiar, and welcome massive surge of energy flow through his body, while also feeling like it was hollowing in his chest. Quickly bringing out his ghost Kennari gets confirmation that his supercharge is ready to use, while checking he also notices both his grenade and melee ability is ready.

Moving as close as he could to the ritual with out being noticed Kennari took cover behind a fractured over turned pillar, and set up with his scope looking towards the enemies down below and watched.

While watching I noticed something that made stop my blood run cold, two of the sisters were working on a obvious rift portal I immediately ask Eir to figure out where it leads and the last sister is messing and trying to disect what looks like a ghost.

I notice that ghost is unresponsive to the movements that the wizard is doing to it I turn to ask Eir what can she get from here on that ghost "What can you tell me about that ghost and that rift E?" I ask slightly turning towards Eir.

She turns to me optic wide and somewhat fearful startling me a bit making me give my full attention right as she speaks "You won't like this," she gravelly states " That ghost as you've probably guessed has been stripped of all essential information, maybe belonging to a former guardian from the last city that fell to their hands." she states solemnly.

I nod my head frowning under my helmet to the idea of a fallen guardian but, notice the still fearful yet calculating look in her optic and dread the answer to my next question. "What about the rift Eir where does it lead?" I ask imploringly fearing the answer.

Eir looks at me and responds. "It isn't finished yet it due it lacking the energy but, once done and this rift will lead to somewhere in the last city." she says with certainty yet with an ominous, warning tone.

Kennari could swear his blood flowed at near freezing at this point, and was in danger of stopping for a long two seconds his mind run rampant with the possibility of the hive finding and getting into the last city.

The endless lives lost in the most horrific and brutal ways, for civilians that he would supposed to protect. Knowing if any of them fell it would be his fault, for failing here.

Steeling himself That fear and dread is quickly replaced with anger and determination the likes of which some of the best vanguard would be baffled at, almost immediately Kennari recenters his scope on the sister on the furthest right helping with the rift, once the shot is lined up he turns to Eir, "Eir you got any way to contact the last city from here?" Kennari asks with determination in his voice.

Eir looks to Kennari just as serious understanding the zone he just entered, knowing that when he is like this he really shows why he is one of the best, and why ikora herself trusted him alone with an assignment with this many unknowns.

"No luck Kennari but I'll keep trying, you also got 6 knights, 12 acolytes, and 60 thrall out there be careful and good luck." she says looking at the back of her guardians head while he is looking through the scope of his sniper.

Kennari just nods his head in understanding still in doing one more sweep of the situation, he goes back in into the scope slowing his breathing, lining up the shot with the head of the first wizard Alzok.

He holds his breath and lined up the shot, not even a second later exhales as he pulls the trigger with a loud crack the projectile zooms towards the target almost impossible to track with naked eye. The round smashes into the head of Alzok, and explodes on arrival nearly splitting Alzok's head in two her dropping in a pool of oversoul fluids immediately after being hit, her remains smoking and whisping into the portal.

Kennari paid this no mind as he fired two more headshots into the Knights on the ground, not even bothering with the other sisters since they were already looking at him. Dropping the two knights instantly Kennari stands up jumps and blinks to the floor, instantly upon landing throws a scatter grenade that detonates and takes out 10 thrall in the initial explosion while another 15 more in due thanks to the bloom ability affecting his grenades.

After the initial landing Kennari looks up to the center clearing seeing that zyrok went to go help gornuk with the portal, but not before summoning a ogre. Once he assessed the new threats Kennari brought out Bygones and started clearing through thrall and acolytes as quickly he could acquire them, while bounding torward the center after going through 2 mags wroth of ammo killing 35 thralls and 6 acolytes he started sprinting towards the remaining 4 knights and ogre.

While all this was going on no one noticed not even zyrok, and gornuk saw that alzok's oversoul fluid was slightly interfering and altering the rift as the fluids started reacting more aggressively signifying her soon rebirth.

Back with Kennari while running towards the remaining enemies he brought out his duel midnight's, putting a round between the eyes of the remaining acolytes, while almost instantly switching over to two of the knights double tapping one in the head while also crippling and disarming the other of its sword, forcing it to use it shield to brace itself momentarily.

seeing this Kennari ran full sprint towards the shield while reloading his hand cannons, trying to slow him down the remaining 2 knights and ogre started showering him with rapid firing and high explosive weapons, possibly one boomer and a shredder but Kennari was to focused to notice nor stop.

Eir noticing this near reckless behavior new better than to interrupt her guardian when he got like this, he was in a zone that let him go all out in a near blur of calculated and efficient movements for maximum results for success.

She thought he wouldn't need her for this fight until Kennari shouted to her"Eir i need a Axion bolt now!" he shouted.

With no hesitation on her part she got it done and let him know "All set Ken and your Whisper, along with you bygones

is fully loaded now." she informed him keeping his guns ready and prepared.

Kennari nodded his head and yelled out"Got it! thanks E." he said to her and continued on.

Back with the wizards they finally noticed that the over soul from their down sister was doing something to the portal. The portal was actually consuming their sisters over soul feeding off it to morph the portal into something they weren't sure about.

Still noticing the destination of the portal is still the same they pressed on, pouring more their ppowers into the rift.

Once reloaded continued his full sprint while blinking and rolling to avoid shots as he approached the crippled knight from earlier he used his shield as a launching platform, while in the air threw his Axion bolt grenade but controlled it at the last second so it would not split until after it pierced the outer skin of the ogre as a pure bolt of void light, it worked as planned instantly imbedding itself in the ogre while still in the air Kennari turned his body toward the Knights holstering his left hand cannon and brought said hand over the hammer of his right midnight, and with almost inhumanely speed fanned the hammer giving his a revolver an unnatural rapid fire effect on it, putting three rounds in each in the heads of the remaining Knights killing them before they hit the ground.

Now blinking behind the ogre and running towards the ritual not even looking as his axion bolt explodes inside the ogre killing it instantly. Knowing he was running out of time he stops to notice that the oversoul of the Fallen Alzok is now all gone in the unfinished rift which now gave it a forest green tint as it pulses and warbles with signs of instability.

He would have stared longer but Eir appeared on his left shoulder to address him "Ken that rift is almost finished hurry!" She stated urgently.

Wasting no time Kennari switched to his Whisper sniper rifle and got to a crouch position quickly firing a snapshot killing Gornuk instantly. Now noticing that the Guardian is back Zyrok stops working on the portal to summon 2 knights, Kennari quickly Snapshots to both of their heads and, starts to relod to see that Zyrok is now trying to summon a ogre thinking quick Kennari jumps high in to the air and allows the void to surge from his center from that ominous feeling hollow point in his chest and calls for it to move to his right hand and out, in a flawless open palm strike in Zyrok's direction a powerful void lance nova bomb rockets towards the near finished ogre, Zyrok seeing this coming towards her puts up a shield of dark magic to protect herself.

Once the void impacts the shield there is a massive explosion as the shield is weakened and a large amount of void land in the rift which has a now violent reaction to the intrusive and volatile light entering the rift along with the oversoul remains of Alzok. Making the rift start to go unstable warbling in a unpredictable way.

As Kennari gets up from the explosion he gets up to hear the ominous humming from the rift and it get brighter as time passes Noticing Eir speaks to voice what she has found out so far "Kennari the oversoul and your void along with the wizards dark magic has made the rift finish but with no one to hold it is to unstable to stay open like this it is going to blow!" Eir finished in a panic like state.

While Kennari was getting up he saw movement on his radar behind he turns around to see Zyrok looking at him ready to attack, and her sister Gornuk was going through her reanimation while the rift was getting louder in his ear. Kennari to tired to hold and fire the Whisper pulled out his one of his Midnight's looking around for his other one he notices it next to him, and not to far from it was the ghost that was being stripped of all its information.

Getting up Kennari makes his way to the ghost retrieving it looking over, noticing it is in one piece he pockets it, and picks up his other Midnight to turn to Zyrok to notice Gornuk is with her as well. Bringing his guns up Ready to fire at the advancing sisters, right as he pulled the trigger everything exploded in blinding greenish Purple tint and, a deafing explosion that enveloped Kennari and the two wizard sisters.

All Kennari felt was massive warmth and loud noises until he blacked out to exhaustion. What felt like hours Kennari woke up in an unknown city in ruins with tremors, and sounds of yelling all around him. He looks up to see two people fighting in a large hollowed out clearing, one a large built man like myself around my height in 193-196cm in a black business suit it seemed with a maniac like smile on his face.

The other man was huge a crazy 220cm's with a mucsle build that some titans to shame. Before Kennari could continue analyzing his surroundings in a speed that would be impossible for normal humans, both combatants crashed into each other fist first that created a massive shockwave that sent him flying back into some debris. Knocking him out almost instantly the last thing he heard was the sound of rubble falling around me, and Eir shouting his name before he passed out letting darkness consume his vision.

 ** _AN: Ok done this the first chapter to my first fanfiction so criticism welcome but must have weight to it and not be a baseless insult but, people will be people, but yeah done, not everything will be the same in the destiny game since this is an AU also the i will deviate from cannon in the manga it was my intention from the start anyway. Um... what else? oh yeah my updates will be pretty sporadic but worry not I don't plan to ever drop this story let that be known I may take a break or a hiatus but, never story abandoned- ment when i plan to write a story i planning out long term i am talking SEQUELS to this already, in the prologue that is how far ahead i am thinking for this idea so yeah follow, fav, leave a review if you want be it good or bad just be reasonable please._**

 ** _AN2: so after checking this in the preview i saw it was a jumbled mess i did do this on my phone fyi android if you are curious is this a problem that affects just mobile devices if so i will use my laptop next time i just didn't this time and i started it on my phoneabd finished it on my phone so please bear with the mess this one time and if any one knows about the phone thing please let me know._**

 ** _I'll see yall in the next one !!!_**


End file.
